Something there
by comebacksirius
Summary: No need for a summary, it all explains inside. Little One-Shot, on Minerva and Hermione love and on the Beatles song "Something" HGMM, Femslash, Rated T, just try it


_**Disclaimer**__**: If I owned Harry Potter, Hermione and Minerva would have their happily ever after.**_

_**Story:**__** Something there, a HGMM fanfic based on the song « Something » by the genius Beatles. One-shot. Femslash, you've been warned. Rated T.**_

_**˜ Something in the way she moves ˜**_

_Hermione was watching the couples glide on the ballroom floor__ with amusement. Girls and boys were partnered and trying to outsmart the others' dance moves, aiming for gracefulness, precision and style. It was really not for her; she had two terrible left feet. But when the crowd parted to reveal the Deputy headmistress dancing at the arm of the Headmaster, she wished she could dance as beautifully as them. Professor McGonagall was some fine dancer; it left Hermione wondering why she hadn't gone professional, but she remembered she was not in the Muggle world there. The professor had assorted her pointiest hat with her most glamorous outfit, and it was quite a sight to behold, watching Minerva in a deep purple witch gown, with just a hint of smooth skin at the top…_

___**˜Attracts me like no other lover ˜**_

_The Gryffindor prefect had no idea why she felt that way, but at every __Friday night meeting since the beginning of fifth year, she hadn't been able to concentrate a bit on what her fellow prefects were saying. Instead, her gaze was fixed on dark pink lips that half-smiled gently when they were speaking of their favourite subject: Transfiguration. Her ears were only present for the smooth and flowing Scottish brogue that she was now so familiar with, and the melody of those words was enough to make her forget who she was and what her responsibilities were. In that split second of bliss, she would surprise herself thinking of how she would like a little more of her relationship with that wise woman, her mentor. And she wondered why she had never felt so in peace in any other's company before…_

___**˜Something in the way she woos me ˜**_

_One of the few times Hermione Jean Granger had been at a loss of words in her life happened in__ the company of Minerva Vivian McGonagall. It was a late summer night at the Burrow and most of the Weasleys' extended family had made their way back into the house, leaving the two growing friends together. Their bond had in fact tightened over the last months and they were both glad to say they had made a probably ever-lasting friendship with one another. It was the hint of "a bit more" that rendered the "little-know-it-all" speechless. _I'm so happy we can be here all together, it's wonderful_, Hermione had said. _I'm more than happy to be here with you_, Minerva had simply murmured, before gracefully standing up and retreating back through the garden's open door with a hint of a sway in her hips._

___**˜I don't want to leave her now**_

_**You know I believe and how ˜**_

_The night of Albus's death had been one of terrible mourning for the whole wizarding world, especially for the __saddened community of Hogwarts' current and former students and staff members. It was even more so for the gentle and powerful man's best friend; Minerva McGonagall. Even though everyone knew of their long-time friendship, nobody could quite understand the loneliness the great lady suddenly felt at his demise, except, maybe, for a certain light chestnut haired girl, who saw Miss McGonagall's long put-up composure fall in front of her very eyes, when she came to check up on her as soon as she heard the news. And it was after holding a crying and desperate green-eyed and dark-haired woman all through the night that she suddenly asked herself a selfish question that had nothing to do with the death of their dear headmaster: Had Minerva been in love with the elderly wizard? _

___**˜Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't need no other lover ˜**_

_Spending more and more time with Minerva McGonagal__l, she found she did not worry anymore about suppositions on her friend's probable ex-lovers. All she wanted to think about was the here and now. There was no time to wonder about the past or the future in the middle of a war, and the minutes you spent with your loved ones were the most valuable treasure then. Away with her two best friends, Hermione knew exactly who was the one and only person she really missed, and that helped her figure out her true feelings. Her time away had made her understand that if she could love only one person in her life, it would be the most powerful witch she knew. The witch that was the only one ever to be the home of her heart was actually in keep of the place that felt most naturally like home to her, some place hidden in the middle of Scottish hills. _

___**˜Something in her style that shows me  
I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how ˜**_

_The killing spell she missed during the battle of Hogwarts strangely came as a blessing to Hermione, because it allowed her to see that she was loved b__ack. When she saw the fierceness with which the Headmistress defended her in that crucial moment, she had all the proof she could ever desire. And when everything was finally over, one thought remained in the head of Hermione the survivor, she had a chance at love, and she was not about to miss it._

___**˜You're asking me will my love grow  
I don't know, I don't know  
Stick around, and it may show  
But I don't know, I don't know ˜**_

_The first kiss she shared with the woman of__ her dreams seemed like the most perfect moment she could experience in her life. All the tension she had to undergo until then seemed to have just been building up to this unique, perfect moment of pure joy. In fact, she had loved Minerva so many years it felt like forever. When their lips touched, she thought it could not be possible to love someone more than she loved Minerva at this very second._

___**  
˜Something in the way she knows  
And all I have to do is think of her. ˜**_

_Hermione knew __that was possible to love even more when she married the woman she wanted and needed with all her heart, she knew there could exist another perfect moment when she made her eternal vows, and she also understood there would be many more to come._

___**˜Something in the things she shows me ˜  
**_

_When Hermione first made love to the woman she loved so deeply, she experienced a feeling of ecstasy so strong it brought happy tears in her eyes, the word _"Merlin"_ would not have been enough then to express the climax. She instead cried out the name she had given her love _"Oh, Tabby!"_, who thought there wasn't a sweeter sound in the world._

_**˜I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how ˜**_

_Holding the hand of her wife and soul mate just before her beloved took the longest trip, Hermione knew she had not wasted one second of their time together and d__idn't feel an ounce of regret. She just held the love of her life, whispering how much she adored her, touching her hair, her face, kissing her still warm lips, whispering the words her heart felt, as the green pools slowly fluttered shut, a smile still gracing the adorable and elegant features. Hermione did not feel the warm leaving the body of her wife because she was surrounded by her kids and grandkids, the youngest having just reached her twenties. She knew by then, that her love would never truly leave her, would stay with her until they met again._

**-Fin-**


End file.
